


The Post-It Fairy (It's Office Not Orifice Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: The Creative Use of Office Supplies [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Charles proves to Erik that Post-It Notes are sexy...





	The Post-It Fairy (It's Office Not Orifice Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Office Not Orifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868034) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer) in the [xmen_remix_madness2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2017) collection. 



> Fullmetalcarer made a comment that she'd tried to work Post-It Notes into the mailroom scene. So here are some...

Charles Xavier loved Post-It Notes. It might even be said he was obsessed with them. At least that was Erik Lehnsherr's opinion.

There were many things Erik hated about Charles. The man could drive him absolutely up a wall without trying.

But there were still many things Erik liked about Charles. Starting with that oh-so-fuckable ass. An ass that, today, had a bright pink Post-It Note stuck to it.

Erik sauntered over and plucked up the offending square of paper. “Care to explain?”

Charles fair skin blushed cherry to match his mouth. (Also delightfully fuckable.) “So that's where that went. It's part of my to-do list.”

Erik glanced at the note. “Buy lube.”

Charles blush approached beet hues.

“Does this mean you're out?” This could be serious.

Charles snatched the note back. “No, just a little low.”

“So you believe in being prepared.”

“Like a Boy Scout.”

“Then meet me in the supply closet in an hour. And come prepared.”

“Isn't that risky in the middle of the day?” But Charles' eyes glowed hot with anticipation, and he jotted something more on the Post-It in his hand.

“Emma'll be out of the office, a meeting with some bigwigs from upstate. And enough with the Post-It Notes.”

“Post-It Notes are sexy.”

“Post-It Notes are the granny panties of the office-supply world.”

“I'll prove to you they're sexy.”

Not possible. But Erik knew he'd enjoy the hell out of whatever Charles dreamed up.

An hour later they met in the supply closet and Erik locked them in. “Did you come prepared?”

“I did. With these. A nasty smile spread across Charles' face as he approached Erik with a small multicolored stack of Post-Its.

He held up the first for Erik's inspection. “Climb Erik like a tree.”

Erik liked the sound of that.

Charles slapped the Post-It onto Erik's shirt, set the stack on a shelf, wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, jumped up to wrap his legs around Erik's waist, then assaulted Erik's mouth with bruising force.

Erik's arms circled Charles' torso, then he slammed the smaller man up against the back of the door. Charles' heels pummeled against the small of Erik's back.

Erik spun round and pried Charles loose, dumping him on the floor.

Charles scrambled up and snatched the next Post-It. “Give me your tie,” he demanded.

“Why?” Erik asked warily. It was a favorite.

Charles held up the next Post-It as he loosened his own tie. “'Tie' Erik up.”

Erik sighed and pulled off his tie. A minute later Erik's wrists were securely tied to the shelving. There was a wicked gleam in Charles' eyes as he surveyed his handiwork.

He ripped open Erik's shirt, sending buttons flying, exposing Erik's chest. “This simply won't do. This chest is too plain, and there's no clue as to who it belongs to. We just can't have that, can we.”

He showed Erik the next Post-It. “Mark Erik's chest as Property of Charles Xavier.”

He took a Sharpie from a container on a shelf and scrawled those very words on Erik's chest and abdomen. Then he'd shaken his head. “Not enough. Not nearly enough.”

And then he'd attacked, nipping and sucking and scratching his way over every inch of Erik's chest and stomach, muttering filthy things about what a bad boy Erik was and how he needed to be punished. By the time he stopped, Erik's chest and abdomen were red and bruised and tingling, and his cock was a bar of steel.

Charles leered at the bulge in Erik's pants. “I had had a few more things planned, but I'm tired of waiting. It's time for you to fuck me.” He peeled the bottom note off the stack and held it up. “Get reamed out by Erik.”

Erik was starting to change his opinion of Post-It Notes.

Charles unzipped Erik's fly like he was opening a present. Erik jerked against his bonds, shot a meaningful look at Charles.

“Oh, no, you've been a bad boy. I can't trust you. You're just going to have to fuck me like that.”

Erik's glower was downright murderous until Charles kissed him with a lot of tongue.

Charles pushed Erik's boxers and trousers down to mid-thigh, then he shed his own pants. Erik could see how his hole glistened with lube.

Charles took more lube and greased Erik's cock, which was heavy and aching. “Squat down just a little,” he directed.

Erik did, and Charles lined them up then slowly pushed himself back onto Erik's cock.

Erik groaned.

It felt like forever before Charles had taken Erik's full length into himself. Erik was shaking with need, but with his arms tied the way they were, he couldn't thrust effectively.

Charles set the pace, and Erik moaned as that hot wetness slid up and down his cock. Charles had become quite adept at getting Erik off, which was good -- they'd been locked in here far too long already.

Charles pumped his own cock with one hand as he bounced on Erik's cock. He was close, too. Erik could see the precome glistening on the head of Charles' shaft.

Charles ass muscles clenched, sudden and hard, almost painful, and it sent Erik tumbling into the abyss. He came, hot and fast, deep in Charles' ass. Moments later, Charles came, all over the shelf where the Post-It Notes were stored. If he'd had a functioning brain cell, Erik would have laughed at the irony.

When they both were capable of speech again, Erik said, “Untie me. We need to clean up this mess.”

Just before 4pm, while Erik was contemplating his mangled tie, Emma approached his desk. She showed him two shirt buttons and a Post-It that read “Deep throat Erik.”

"Care to explain?"

Erik flushed red and stared at the incriminating evidence, formulating three responses, including the truth, and discarding them all. Finally he smiled innocently and said, “The Post-It Fairy?”


End file.
